Haymitch's Girl
by Madii Bradshaw
Summary: Haymitch mentioned he had a girl, and this is her story. We were told she was killed, but what if the Capitol made her an Avox to torture Haymitch? Did the Capitol show her mercy by keeping her alive, of is Lila living in a constant hell?
1. Chapter 1 At the Train Station

**A/N: So this is my first story, like ever, and I'm really nervous… So read and review! Also, at least attempt to read the second chapter—please—because that one is so much better than this one. **

**Mary Kate is Maysilee's twin, and Mayor Undersee's future wife. Lillian is Katniss's mother.**

Chapter One- At the Train Station

There was a pretty girl nervously tugging on the hem of her dress waiting on the steps of a train station. There was a handsome boy that had been physically altered by the demands of a harsh arena in the train. They were both impatient and both scared. Both scared for different reasons. She was scared that he'd never be the same again; he was scared that she'd treat her differently because of what happened to him.

She heard the train before she saw it. She anxiously grasped Hayden's, his brother's, shoulder. People started gathering around, and she let them. She was scared straight. What would happen? Would he still love her? Millions of questions flooded her brain as the train doors opened. There were cheers, tears, fist pumping, and screams. He anxiously looked around the people and the camera crews that surrounded him. Then she finally saw him and she couldn't help it anymore.

"Haymitch!" She cried. He looked around frantically for the voice that said his name; the voice that he had been longing for over a month now. Then he saw her. Beautiful. She was wearing a soft, yellow dress. He wondered where she got it; he'd never seen it before. He knew she couldn't afford it.

"Lila," he whispered and then pushed through anyone and everyone to get to her. And she did the same to get to him. Suddenly, they weren't at the train station anymore. Instead they were at the Reaping.

_"Haymitch Abernathy," Announced Quinn. Lila could feel the blood run away from her face for the second time that day. First Maysilee, now Haymitch. She was done crying. She had no tears left. So she sat down. But then she saw him walk by and it was second nature to her. He was just a couple steps away from her when she stood up, grabbed him, and kissed him like never before._

_ Haymitch grabbed her face and looked at her, knowing that he couldn't break. Not here, not now. "I love you," was all he could say. He gave her face one more caress and then continued on. _

_ Later in the Justice Building, more tears were shed. For Maysilee, for Haymitch, for how terrible the Capitol is for doing this. Lila let Haymitch's mother and his brother say goodbye first, so she could say goodbye to Maysilee. Lila, Mary Kate, Lillian, and Maysilee were all hugging and crying. They had no idea what to do or say. How could they? They never expected this to happen. All Lila could think about was how she was going to have to do this all again with Haymitch. _

_ When the Peacekeepers told them that they had to go, nobody did. They cried for another five minutes until they actually had to go. Then Lila went over to where Haymitch was supposed to be held. She walked inside and saw Haymitch sitting on a couch and she never saw him look this vulnerable and scared. He looked up to see who it was that had walked in, and once he saw it was Lila, he automatically straightened up and put on a brave face. He didn't say anything, and neither did she. They didn't need to. Lila sat next to Haymitch and grabbed his hand. _

_ "Oh, Mitchie." Lila whispered, "What has the world done to you?"_

_ That's when they both lost it. Weeping, Lila wound up on Haymitch's lap. He never wanted to leave this place. He was holding his girl for the last time. How could he want to leave? He suddenly had a new found respect for the past tributes. They had to leave their families, their friends, their girls. _

_ They held each other for what seemed like a long second, and then the Peacekeepers came in. Haymitch gave Lila one last, passionate kiss and told her everything would be okay, even though they both know that wouldn't be the case. _

Back at the train station, embraced in a kiss, Haymitch and Lila became alone in the world. Letting go, they looked into each other's eyes. Damp with tears, they knew they weren't alone. They knew they had each other. They'd always have each other.

"Hey, sweetheart,"

**A/N: So this chapter was really short, but there simply **_**had**_** to be a train station scene(: Even if it evolved into a flashback. And YES! The Sweetheart is soooo Haymitch! Except he's not using it in the usual sarcastic tone like when he talks to Katniss, haha. **

**Also, I didn't come up with Hayden as Haymitch's brother's name. I read "My Girl" by Innray, and I loved her characterization of Hayden in her story so much that I kind of used the name too (And if you want me to change it, I will in a heartbeat. Just say the word)… It's simply a **_**fabulous**_** story, you should definitely read it.**

**Review, pretty please with cherries on top! And read the next chapter!**

**Tridents and Sexy District 4 Men :D, Madii **


	2. Chapter 2 Winter Winds

**A/N: This chapter's a lot longer than the first one. This one also has more—much more—dialogue than the last one, Thank God.**

**Harper is Katniss's father and Liam Undersee is, well, use your brain there.**

Chapter Two- Winter Winds

When they were back in the district, Haymitch and Lila met up with Lillian, Harper, Mary Kate, and Liam Undersee.

To get closure, Haymitch brought Mary Kate to the side and they had a moment crying and apologizing about Maysilee. When they came back to the table with everyone else, it was like it never happened. It was like Maysilee and Haymitch never went to the Games. Harper and Haymitch kept on making witty comments, while the girls doubled over in laughter.

Eventually Mary Kate had to go to her house for dinner, and Liam joined her.

A couple of minutes later, a shrill voice was heard, "_Lillian!_" Everybody looked over to the apothecary shop. Harper quickly let go of Lillian's hand, and looked like he was about to run for it. Lillian's mother did not approve of the Seam, and seeing that Harper was from the Seam, that did not make her happy.

Lillian and her mother got into a huge fight right then and there, throwing each other derogatory words and obscene hand gestures.

"Aww, shit…" Haymitch whispered and Lila laughed. Then he grabbed her hand and started to run.

"Where are we going?" Lila asked while they were still running.

Haymitch responded, "You'll see!" When they reached the gate, Haymitch looked for the spot Harper took him to once or twice. There was a hole somewhere and it, and then you could just leave the district. Then he saw it. He crawled under and told Lila to come on over too.

"Are you crazy?"

"No,"

"I'm not going over there,"

"Yeah, you are. Come on!"

"Fine." Then she crawled under.

"See, it wasn't that hard!" Then he grabbed her hand again and they went exploring. He knew there was a lake somewhere, and that was where he wanted to go. When they reached there, Haymitch pushed Lila in.

"Mitchie!" She exclaimed when Haymitch jumped in cannonball style. While in the water, Haymitch grabbed his girl and held her close.

"I love you, sweetheart," He said, kissing Lila's forehead.

"I love you, too, Mitchie."

A couple of minutes later, they got out of the lake and watched the sunset.

"I missed you so much, Mitchie. I was so scared,"

"I know, I know."

After the sunset, they went back to the orphanage, where Lila lived.

_"Hey!" Haymitch exclaimed. A girl looked to see who had yelled. Haymitch recognized the girl's face on the steps of the orphanage, but he couldn't recall her name. Yesterday, she and his friend, Harper, started singing when they had to evacuate the school building. It was snowing out and everyone was freezing, but the girl and Harper seemed to make everyone smile regardless. "You're the girl who sang, aren't you?"_

_"I also go by Lila, but I'm hoping that nickname sticks… Lila: The girl who sang. I kinda like it."_

_"I'm Haymitch. Haymitch Abernathy."_

_"Hey, Haymitch Abernathy,"_

_"Hey, Lila: The girl who sang,"_

_Lila walked closer to the boy called Haymitch to get a better look at him. She recognized him from school._

_"You're a grade above me, aren't you?" She asked him._

_"Yeah, I think so,"_

_"Cool,"_

_"Aren't you freezing?" Haymitch asked Lila. He noticed that she was only wearing pants, a sweater, and socks and there was snow on the ground. "Where are your shoes?"_

_"Oh, the boys stole them," she replied, rolling her eyes. "They're so stupid."_

_"Do… do you live in the orphanage?"_

_"Yeah, I always have. They just locked the doors, so I can't really get in… Hey! Do you wanna go for a walk with me?"_

_"Uhh, sure, yeah,"_

_So Lila and Haymitch went on a walk until she realized something. "Wait, shouldn't you be at your house, or something?" _

_"Nahh, my mom probably doesn't even realize I'm gone. She's too busy with my brother."_

_"What about your dad?"_

_There was a moment of crunching from the snow before Haymitch responded, "He died a couple of months ago,"_

_"In that mine accident?"_

_"Yeah,"_

_"Wow… I'm sorry,"_

_"It's fine,"_

_Scaling the Justice Building's stairs, Haymitch asked, "Hey, why do you live in the orphanage?"_

_"Uhh… you know, honestly, I really don't know. I know my mother was from the Seam, and I'm pretty sure that my father was a Peacekeeper. I think she was just one of those women that needed money and then ended up with me. I think I heard someone say once that my father was whipped to death because of what he did. Then again, I also heard that he ran away to the Capitol when he found out about my mother, so I'm not really sure what to believe."_

_"What happened to your mother?"_

_"Died in childbirth, I think"_

_Haymitch looked at the girl and realized how beautiful she was. She had lighter skin than most of the people in the Seam, and her hair was curly and almost red. Not bright red, but a brownish red. Then he looked at her eyes. They weren't like his, grey and dangerous, but they were green, young and fearless. He could tell that she got most of her characteristics from her father._

_"Come here, I want to show you this place," Lila said and grabbed Haymitch's hand. She took him to what he knew to be a Peacekeeper's house. _

_"What are we doing here?" He whispered,_

_Lila sushed him and told him to listen closely. _

_"What are we listening for?"_

_"Music…" Then he heard it. He'd never heard the song before, but it was pretty. "They have these things in the Capitol that can play music, they're called radios."_

"_Moon River, Wider than a Mile,  
I'm crossing you in Style someday,  
Oh Dreammaker,  
You Heartbreaker,  
Where ever you're going,  
I'm going your way"_

_"I think this one is called Moon River," she whispered and then threw her hands around Haymitch, "Dance with me," she said. So he did._

_Soon, Lila started singing along,_

"_Two drifters, off to see the world,  
There's such a lot of world to see,  
We're after that same Rainbow's End,  
Waiting around the bend,  
My Huckleberry Friend,  
Moon River and Me"_

_"You have a beautiful voice," Haymitch told Lila._

_"Oh, thank you," Then she yawned. "Well, I do reckon that it is late… I should get back,"_

_"Oh Yeah, I should too,"_

_"I'll see you later, Haymitch?"_

_"Yeah, absolutely,"_

"Crap, they locked the doors again…" Lila exasperated while jiggling the door handle to the orphanage.

"Well maybe you should get in on time,"

Lila punched Haymitch in the arm, "Oh, shut up,"

"Stay with me tonight. You know, I do live in Victor's Village now."

"Oh, yes, that is true isn't it? Now shall we crown King Haymitch now, or shall that wait until the morning?"

"Haha, very funny,"

"I seem to think so… So can I?"

"Yeah, yeah! Absolutely!"

Lila gave Haymitch a quick peck on the cheek, "Thank you, Mitchie,"

In Haymitch's new house, the two met up with Haymitch's mother and brother.

"Lila! Look at our new house!" Hayden exclaimed.

"I know! It's amazing!" Lila replied, genuinely amazed. She looked at the delicate living room with just enough to make it even better than Mary Kate's house. She looked at the pretty pictures on the walls, and saw the amazing kitchen.

"Come on," Haymitch grabbed her and pulled her upstairs to his room.

**A/N: Yeah, another flashback! This one was really long, but I just loved the way they met(: Oh, and the part where they ran up to Haymitch's room, *wink, wink* heheh. You get the idea(;**

**Oh! And Moon River by Any Williams is such a beautiful song! I've officially made it Lila and Haymitch's theme song. I don't care if that seems obsessive :P. And it kind of will fit them once the plot thickens, you'll see :D Well, I guess it could kind of fit them now, doing everything together and never wanting to leave each other, but I think the way I want it to fit will be more ironic. Will it be in a good way? Is irony ever good? Hmm, we shall see. **

**The title for this chapter- Winter Winds is inspired by Winter Winds by Mumford and Sons. It's a great song, and it kind of fits because they met in the winter, and even the first moment they saw each other, they knew what they had would be special, even though it would be a bumpy road(: So listen to Winter Winds and Moon River! You won't regret it. Jeez, this is long… whatever. **

**Golly, I'm stoked! Review and you'll get cookies! Not really. I should stop lying. I'll give that up for Lent. **

**Rockets and Wizards, Madii**


	3. Chapter 3 Home Sweet Home?

Chapter Three- Home Sweet Home?

The loving couple woke up the next morning wearing only smiles.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Haymitch caressed Lila's face. Lila replied with a smile. This was how most mornings started for the next couple of days.

Haymitch had two weeks to stay home, and then he had to go on his victory tour. More than a week had been spent loving on his girl, and now he only had three more days left.

"I'm going to miss you, Mitchie," Lila said one day with their feet in the lake.

Haymitch kissed the top of her head, "I'm going to miss you too, Lila,"

"How long will it take?"

"I'm not sure… Not long, I hope."

"And then you get to come back to pretty ol' me!"

"And then I get to come back to pretty ol' you,"

The next day, Haymitch's mother tried to convince him to start packing, "Mom, my stylist will take care of that."

"Are you sure, Haymitch?"

"I'm sure, Mom."

Then, out of nowhere, Mrs. Abernathy started to cry. "Mom! Are you okay?"

"I—I'm fine!" She managed to sputter between sobs. Haymitch had no idea what to do except to hold her. "I m-m-missed you so mu-mu-much!"

"I missed you too, Mom,"

Haymitch suddenly remembered how amazing his mom was. She didn't break when his father died. Yes, she got messed up a little, but she didn't let her boys see that. She put on a brave face and kept on working to save her boys. She set an amazing example, and Haymitch likes to think that's where he gets his bravery from.

_"Haymitch, play with your brother inside the house," Mrs. Abernathy told her fiercely independent older son._

_"Why?"_

_"Because I said so, Haymitch," Haymitch knew better than to question his mother, so he didn't. He brought Hayden inside and his mother left the house in a hurry. _

_And then he heard the sirens. The sirens that signaled a mine accident. All he could think of was how his father was probably in that mine. Haymitch wanted to go to his mother so bad. He wanted to see if his father was okay. But he didn't. Because his mother trusted him with one thing: to watch Hayden; and he couldn't let his mother down in a time like this._

_Mrs. Abernathy came back home a couple of hours later with red eyes, and ashy hands. She gave her son a face, and Haymitch already knew what was going to come, but he didn't dare say anything in front of Hayden. _

_"Hey, Hayden? Are you tired yet? We were wrestling pretty hard," Haymitch asked his younger brother._

_"No," Hayden protested, but his little mouth released a yawn. Haymitch grabbed him and carried him all the way to his bed, tucked him in, and wished he'd have sweet dreams._

_Then he went to his mother. She started crying, and Haymitch had no idea what to do. So he led her to the couch and he went to get her a cup of water._

_"Here, Mom. Drink something," He hesitantly placed the glass into Mrs. Abernathy's shaking hands._

_"Thank you, dear," She managed to say, "You remind me so much of him, son,"_

Later that day, Haymitch met up with Lila he bought her a piece of white bread, her favorite. Walking and eating, they talked about what would happen in the future.

"Would you marry me?" Haymitch asked her.

"Like right now?" Lila asked with a chuckle.

"No, I'm just wondering so I won't embarrass myself. It's just an idea," Haymitch said, "Don't get too excited there," he added with a sarcastic tone. Lila punched him in the arm.

"Yeah, I guess I would… Would we have children?"

"A whole basket-full,"

"That many?"

"Mm-hmm,"

"Mitchie…" Lila said tentatively, "Don't get weird when I ask this… but how could you want kids? I mean I'm glad that you're moving on and thinking about your future, but how could you possibly want children, knowing that they have a perfectly good chance of going through what you went through?"

There was a long silence before Haymitch responded, "Because it would be such a shame if someone as beautiful as you never got the joy of being a mother just because of fear. Because having children would make you happy, and all I want to do is make you happy."

That's when he got down on one knee. That's when Lila finally got the gist of what Haymitch had been trying to tell her all night. That's when he pulled out a ring from his pocket and asked those five words—those special five words.

"Lila, will you marry me?"

On his final day, Haymitch went to the square to be with his friends and his new fiancée. Of course, Lila was already with him, though. He promised himself that he would never let Lila go. Except for the Victory Tour. Harper and Lillian were already there, and Lila ran up to Lillian to share her good news.

"Congratulations!" Lillian cries. Haymitch and Harper do that little bro hug that boys do when they're happy for each other.

Lillian took Lila's hand to look at the ring. It was definitely a pretty ring, better than most—well, all—of the rings in the Seam. It had a gold ring and a very decent size diamond in the middle.

For the rest of the day, it was like any other. They walked, joked, and Haymitch even treated everyone to some candy. But then, he had to finish getting ready for his tour. Lila gladly went with him.

"Why can't I go with you?" Lila whined for the umpteenth time.

"Did you win the Hunger Games?" Haymitch wittily replied while packing his toothbrush. Lila stuck her tongue out at him and continued to sit on his bed.

"Don't you dare fall in love with a pretty District 4 girl, Abernathy," She warned him. From what she heard and saw, they had the prettiest people.

Haymitch looked up from his packing and looked at Lila with a quizzical look. Then he walked over to her, held either side of her face, and kissed her, "I wouldn't dare," he said and pushed Lila so she was lying on the bed and Haymitch was on top of her.

Lila walked Haymitch to where he was going to meet his escort, but all of a sudden, he noticed that the hand that once held Lila's was now empty. He looked behind him and saw a man that looked like a Peacekeeper dragging Lila.

"Haymitch!" Lila screamed, sounding hopeless.

"Lila!" He called and tried to run to her, but two Peacekeepers showed up and they restrained him.

"_Let—go—of—me!_" Haymitch cried and tried to wrangle free from the strong grip of the Peacekeepers.

"Haymitch!" Lila continued to shriek while a Peacekeeper forced her into a car.

"_LILA!"_ Was Haymitch's last word before he felt a hard whack on the back of his head.

When he woke up, he found himself on a train on the way to a new District.


	4. Chapter 4 Lila's Discovery

**A/N: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins!**

Chapter Four- Lila's Discovery

Haymitch found himself physically in District 11, but he sure wasn't mentally there. He also wasn't there in District 10.

How could the Capitol just take Lila away from him? As he could remember, the victors in Districts 11 and 10 looked pretty happy. Sure, they were messed up, but they were alive. What had he done to deserve this? He just played the game! What had he done so differently than all of the other victors? Did he… suddenly a terrible feeling filled Haymitch's stomach. _The force field._

Is that why they're doing this? Because he found a _force field_? That's an insane excuse to take away one of the few things that made him happy!

He showed up when he needed to show up, and he spoke when he needed to speak. And in between, he just sat.

Somehow, Haymitch felt that he totally skipped District 9, 8, 7 and 6 and he found himself in District 5. He had said what he needed to say and then planned to sit and do nothing at the dinner. His escort, Cheree, was getting angry at him for being so antisocial. He was supposed to be so full of life and now he's acting like a waste of space!

"Haymitch," she whisper-screamed in his ear, "you better get your head out of your ass and start talking!" This wasn't the first time Cheree had this conversation with Haymitch, so he was just going to ignore her. "Here," she said and shoved a glass of wine into his hand, "this will loosen you up."

Haymitch took a sip, and he kind of liked it. He downed the glass and got another one from one of the servers. He finished that one in three sips and then he wondered how much glasses it took to actually get drunk. He could still walk in a straight line, so he figured he could have at least two more glasses.

Soon, the two turned into five, and the five turned into eight, and Cheree got her wish. Haymitch was being sociable, all right. Haymitch was loud, laughing, and drunk. Trying to swig yet another glass of wine, Cheree finally realized what she had done. She went over to him; apologized to the victor Haymitch was talking to, and told Haymitch it was time to go.

Right before he passed out in his room, he wished he had Lila in his arms.

…

Lila woke up from a deep sleep, and opened her eyes. She was almost blinded by the white on the walls. Where was she? She turned around in what was a pitiful cot, and saw bars. She cautiously walked up to them. There were more cells, and people inside those cells. They looked small, weak, unfed. She noticed that they had a small tube in their arms and saw that it led to a small bag with a clear liquid in it. She remembered how Haymitch told her that he had to get one after the Games… for hydration, was it? Sure enough, she looked at her left arm and saw a similar tube.

She continued to crane her neck and saw a desk. It looked like a Peacekeeper was sitting at the desk reading a newspaper. She tried to call out to him, but all that came out was a jumble of odd sounding vowels. What was going on?

The man across from her walked up to his bars too, and opened his mouth. At first, Lila wondered why, but then she noticed that the man had no tongue. Lila held her hand to her mouth and felt inside. She didn't have a tongue anymore. Sweat spontaneously fell off of her face, and the man gave her a sympathetic look.

_Oh my God,_ Lila thought. _What happened to Hayden and Mrs. Abernathy?_ She remembered seeing them in the car the Peacekeeper threw her in, but she was knocked out soon after. She hoped that they didn't get the same fate as her. Hayden, who loved to talk; Mrs. Abernathy, the loving, strong mother. What were they doing to them?

Lila made the weird noise again, hoping the Peacekeeper would come and at least explain to her what was going on. She saw the Peacekeeper sigh, put down his newspaper, and then he started walking to her. When he got to her cell, he picked up a folder which was hanging outside of her cell on a wall. He read it for a little while, and then laughed.

"Ms. Falcon," he begins to say, "Congratulations. You are now an Avox for the Capitol."

_What's an Avox? _

"An Avox," the Peacekeeper continues, as if reading her mind, "is a servant for the Capitol. They do what they're told, and as you have already found out, they don't speak. At all. Now, according to this… the President is going to come and see you later today." Why would the President come and see her? _What the hell is going on? _The Peacekeeper looked pleased with himself and goes back to his desk.

Lila didn't know what else to do, except to sit on her bed and wait.

A couple of hours later, Lila heard a door open, and she hoped it was the President. Sure enough, the smell of roses wafted to her nose.

"President Snow!" The Peacekeeper acknowledged him. "You're Avox is right over here," and then he led President Snow to Lila.

"Ah yes," his voice sounded like a snake the way he emphasized his 's's. "This is my girl. Would you please release her? I would like to go on a walk with her." As quick as he could, the Peacekeeper unlocked Lila.

The President gently grabbed Lila by the arm, and it stung when the needle in her left arm left her skin, "My bad," Snow apologized and they continued to walk out the same door he walked in.

Lila didn't know if her brain was playing tricks on her, or if the Capitol was really this pretty. Even though it was still day time, lights of every color could be seen. But then, Snow took Lila the opposite direction of the prettiness. He rounded a corner that took them to the backyard of the building that they were just in.

In the backyard, there were people dressed exactly like Lila. White shirts, white pants, white shoes. They all saw the President and bowed in respect. They looked like they were tending to a garden, which Lila found to be pretty useless, but hey, they were supposed to do what they were told to do.

"Now, I'm guessing by now you know what an Avox is?" The President asked Lila. She nodded to respond.

"I'm guessing you don't know why, though?" Lila shook her head. "As it is law, I assume you watched the Games this year?" Lila nodded, even though she barely watched it. She watched the opening ceremonies, the interviews, the first two nights, and then again the last night.

"Then it's safe to say you saw what your 'sweetheart' did to win?" Lila looked at him, and didn't respond to him. "The force field, Lila, the force field. I don't know what he was thinking when he did such a stupid thing, but that was not allowed, and consequences must be set in place."

_Well maybe he was thinking that he wanted to live,_ Lila thought. "Now," President Snow continued, "to put it in simple terms, _you _are his consequence. We have killed his brother and mother, but we decided to keep you alive. Can you think of a reason why we did that?" he chuckled when Lila didn't respond. "So you will be a constant reminder of what he could've had if he didn't disobey the Capitol. Do you have a better understanding now?" Lila nodded.

"Good. You'll be staying here with the other Avoxes, until the next Games start. Then I'll talk with you some more. Understand?" Lila nodded again. "All right. Well, I must go now, being a president does have its duties." And with that, he left Lila.

She didn't know what to do. What could she do? She couldn't run away, she can't even _speak!_ So she did the only thing she could do: she cried.

One of the other Avoxes who was watering some flowers noticed her, and she walked over to her. She sat by Lila and rubbed her back. Then she took off her shoe, and acquired a little thing in silver wrapping. Lila recognized it as a piece of gum. The Avox, number 90214, unwrapped it and then handed it to Lila. Lila then put it in her mouth. She smiled at her and then number 90214 helped her up. Lila knew she should have been grateful, but all she could think of was how she couldn't even taste the gum and how hard it was to chew it without a tongue.

**A/N: Just a little insight on how Haymitch picked up his dirty little habit. And I really wanted gum when I wrote this…**

**Chomp, chomp, chew! Madii **


	5. Chapter 5 A Mentor's Memories

Chapter Five- A Mentor's Memories

The rest of Haymitch's Victory Tour was definitely louder than the first half. Now, instead of handing him the drinks, Cheree was trying to rip them out of his hands. Incidentally, this did not work.

The worst part was when he had to go back to District 12. No one could calm him down. Then he realized his mother and brother were gone.

"Where's Hayden?" He slurred when he got home, tearing off his ridiculous tie. "Hayden!" He called. But no sweet little boy came running to him. "Mom?" He called again. Nothing. They were gone too, just like Lila.

Haymitch didn't know what else to do. The next day he went to the Hob to buy liquor from Ripper. He thanked her with a killer headache and then went back to his house.

He was alone. He realized that now. He was alone. Everyone he cared about, everyone who cared about him, everyone who mattered was gone. Harper and Lillian tried to come over once or twice, but it just wasn't the same without Lila's smile or her innocent laugh. Plus, he was too drunk to form a sentence. Haymitch doesn't remember falling asleep at nights, but he wakes up with headaches that only more alcohol can cure.

His days start with drinking and end with drinking, and he has no reason to stop.

…

The Avox Headquarters is a very unwelcoming place. It's a prison, that's exactly what it is. Lila knows that some of these people are actually criminals, but she's not! She fell in love!

She's always hungry, always thirsty and there's no doubt in her mind that the other Avoxes feel the same way. Her days are spent tending to the useless garden, and sitting in her cell. Sometimes she sees Avoxes leave for a special job, and then they come back in a couple of weeks or so.

She remembers what President Snow said, about her going to work for the Training Center when the Hunger Games come around again. Lila had lost track of time and has no idea when they start up again. Incidentally, that night, a couple of Peacekeepers unlocked all of the Avoxes and led them to a room with a television. The Reaping.

Two children per district are called, but Lila is just waiting for District 12. Then it's their turn. She looks for Haymitch on the stage, just wanting to see if he's okay, and then she sees him. He looks sick, though… Bags are under his red eyes, and he looks paler than he used to. Lila hoped the television was just making it look like that and then the two kids for District 12 were picked.

After the Reaping, a Peacekeeper stood in the front of the room and instructed all of the Avoxes to stay where they are. Then he started calling out numbers. These would be the Avoxes helping at the Training Center. There would be two Avoxes per floor. "Numbers 17654, 78035, floor number one,"

He continued with all of the floors, and then he got to the 12th floor, "Numbers 54238, 78956, floor number twelve." Lila was number 78956. The Peacekeeper had all of the named Avoxes come to the front and he checked them off the list.

Then all of the Avoxes had to get in a car and went to a building. The Training Center. They were forced out and then went to their designated floor. The other Avox on floor 12 was a younger man, a couple of years older than Lila. He had bronze hair and green eyes. From what Lila could tell, he looked like he was from District 4. She wondered what he did to get here.

When they got on the floor, a Peacekeeper was waiting for them. "Numbers 54238 and 78956?" He asked and both of the silent slaves nodded their heads. "Later tonight, this floor will be occupied by the tributes, mentor, and victor of District 12. It obviously needs cleaning up, and that is what you two will be doing today." District 12… _District 12_. Lila would be seeing Haymitch.

"Follow me," The Peacekeeper instructed and led them to a back room behind the extravagant rooms they were just in. "This is where you will be staying for the next couple of days," he said and motioned to a very small room with two beds. "Things to clean with are found over there," and he motioned to a corner where rags, soaps and cleaning sprays were visible. Then he pointed to what looked like a little elevator, "A main kitchen is in the basement. For breakfast, lunch, and dinner, that is where you will find the food. You will serve it and then come back. Understand?" They both nodded.

"Every day, you are permitted to clean every room. Make the beds, tidy the bathrooms, things like that. Serving food, cleaning up the food, and cleaning the rooms are the only thing you are permitted to do. The rest of your stay will be spent in this room and this room only. Understand?" They nodded again.

"Good," and with that, the Peacekeeper left.

The boy shrugged his shoulders and handed Lila a dust cloth. She took it and then went back to the room where she began to dust. _So this is where Haymitch stayed,_ Lila thought.

She finished dusting the dining room and the room with the television and then she felt a tap on her shoulder. It was the boy. He pointed at Lila and held up four fingers and a quizzical look.

Lila shook her head; he was asking her if she was from District 4. She then put down her cloth and held up both of her hands and then two more fingers. Number 54238 raised his eyebrows and then touched her hair, wondering how she got her reddish hair. Lila shrugged her shoulders, knowing it would be way too difficult to explain that her father was a Peacekeeper. Then she pointed at him and held four fingers up. He nodded his head. She wanted to ask him why he was here, but she couldn't think of an easy charade.

They went into all of the rooms, and saw them satisfactory, so then the two Avoxes go back to their room. They both end up falling asleep, until a Peacekeeper woke them up. "Opening Ceremonies," he says and takes them to the elevator where they go in a room with all of the other Avoxes.

The Ceremonies are just like the ones years before, and right as they're over, the Avoxes are thrown into the elevator, so the tributes won't be on an elevator with "the dirty, vile, trash," according to one of the Peacekeepers.

It's time for Lila and the boy to start setting up dinner. The little elevator opens and all the food you could possibly imagine is stuffed in there. The boy takes the first load, while Lila grabs plates and begins to set the table. She then places napkins and silverware. Just looking at the food, Lila's mouth begins to water, but she knows she'll never be able to eat solid food again.

Once all of the food is laid out, the Avoxes do as their told and go back to their room. About an hour later, when the Avoxes are sure that they're done, they walk out to retrieve the dishes.

That's when she sees him. Apparently it wasn't the television that made Haymitch look sick, because he looked just as sick. Red eyes with a hazy look inside of them, and he was clutching a glass of wine.

Lila picked up plates from what she assumed to be the tributes, trying to avoid eye contact. But apparently, one of the tributes recognized her. "Hey…" he started, "Are you…?" Lila quickly silenced him by shaking her head. This made Haymitch look up and see Lila.

His jaw dropped, but he didn't say anything. Lila quickly rushed to the back room. She put the dishes in the elevator and then sat on her bed and cried. Number 54238 noticed this, but he didn't do anything about it. He finished clearing the table and then sat next to Lila. He put on a face like he wanted to know what was going on. Lila didn't know what else to do but point out to the room.

Then he must have remembered that she was from District 12 because he raised his eyebrows. He found a pen and paper and wrote in a barely legible scrawl, "Do you know them?" Lila nodded and the boy continued to crumple the paper and then throw it out.

They didn't have anything else to do that night, so they put the needles in their arms to get hydrated. Then, later in the night, they heard someone bellow, "Hellllo?" Lila recognized the voice as Haymitch's. She slowly took out her needle and then went out to see what he wanted.

When Lila went out there, Haymitch dropped the bottle of wine that was in his hand and then tried to pick it up. Lila clapped to get his attention. Then she furiously shook her head and went to get a bag and a cloth.

When she came back, she found Haymitch sitting on a couch with bloody hands. She quickly picked up the glass and then soaked up the wine. She went back to the room to get a new cloth. She went back to him and sat next to him. She gently reached out for his hand, and started to wipe up the blood. When she was done and his hands were clean, she still held on to them and at him in the eyes.

They didn't say anything. They never had to say anything. But Haymitch could hear her voice anyways, _"Oh Mitchie. What has the world done to you?"_

**A/N: So they meet again! And in case you were wondering, the last two paragraphs mirror when Lila went into the Justice Building to see Haymitch before he had to go. In fact, I use her quote word for word…**

**So, to try to be inspired for this chapter, I attempted to **_**be**_** Lila. No talking and only drinking water. But then I found Spaghetti-Os and my favorite song came on…**

**I shall cherish my tongue forever :P, Madii(:**


	6. Chapter 6 A Night Beneath the Lights

Chapter Six- A Night Beneath the Lights

For the next couple of years, Lila and Haymitch's meetings were similar. He'd come to the Training Center drunk and Lila would tend to him. Some years, they made no contact, but other times, they would sit by each other in silence, knowing that the special bond that they held so close would now be gone forever.

Haymitch tried to stop drinking, but the pain was unbearable. He'd try to seem presentable to Lila, but once he saw her, memories flooded his head and he needed a drink to calm him down. Lila had these same feelings, but she doesn't have any alcohol to be comforted with.

Her time at the Headquarters hasn't gotten any better. She's still starving, but now she treasures those pieces of gum. She sneaks them into her mouth when the Peacekeepers aren't looking and she chews on it for hours.

For the 60th Hunger Games, like any other year, Haymitch was dreading to go to the Capitol. Not only because he had to watch two more children die, but because he had to see Lila. This was worse than her dying. He couldn't talk to her, and she couldn't talk to him, but they were both forced to act civil with each other.

He knew he had to do something to save her, but he couldn't think of a thing. Lila always had a different Avox partner each year, but she was the constant. Haymitch and Lila would share special moments, though. A smile here, some eye contact there. That's all. For a couple of days a year, they would celebrate seeing each other with sweet sorrow.

On the 65th Games, Lila forgot one of her clothes outside in the dining room, so she went to get it. Instead of finding an empty room, she found Haymitch. If anything, his appearance has been getting worse instead of better. His skin is now a yellowish color, and his eyes are redder.

When Haymitch sees Lila, he stands up. He manages to sputter out a couple of words, "I was hoping I would get to see you." These were the first words spoken between the two in fifteen years. Lila looked confused, she knew she wasn't supposed to make contact with him, but she couldn't move. She didn't want to move.

She had forgotten how sweet his voice was when he spoke to her. "Come with me," he said and grabbed Lila's hand. He led her to a door that Lila had seen many times before, but had never entered. She thinks it leads to the roof. Haymitch opens the door and starts to walk up the stairs. He holds Lila's hand so she has to go up the stairs as well.

Lila was right, it did lead to the roof, and the view was the most beautiful thing Lila had seen in years. Everywhere she looked a new color started, and for the first time in over a decade, Lila smiled. Haymitch saw her smile and he remembered all the wonderful things they had together and he smiled too.

Then brought her to the garden and she smelled the flowers, and their smiles only grew.

The rest of the night was mostly silent, Haymitch looking at Lila, and Lila looking at Haymitch. Like always, they didn't need to say anything to know what the other person was thinking, but they wanted to say so much. They had so much to share; their new lives, new stories. And it killed them knowing that they will never have a conversation ever again.

Lila hoped that Haymitch would find the strength to be happy again, because that's all she really wanted. As long as he got better, she would be all right. Haymitch wanted to tell her that he still loved her and would die loving her, but he couldn't think of a way to word it right.

The morning sun started to wake up the sky, and they both knew that they would have to say goodbye.

Before Lila had a chance to open the door knob, Haymitch pulled her back and held her close. He hated how this night had to end. He kissed her forehead and then put his hands on either side of her face, "I'm gonna get you out of here, sweetheart. Just wait,"

**A/N: I know this is a really short chapter, but quality is better than quantity, right? Well, there's your Greek Philosophy for the day.**

**I'm hoping the next chapter will be epic, but who knows anymore. It's just so darn hard to make deep connections with a drunk and a girl with no tongue! Just a little spoiler: next chapter is going to take place when Peeta and Katniss are in the games, and there is going to be quite some twist on our dear Lila's life. I'm going to try to get most of it finished tonight, because I feel bad leaving you guys with this lame chapter…**


	7. Chapter 7 Attempts

Chapter Seven- Attempts

This year was the 74th year of the Hunger Games. Haymitch would be coming to the Training Center again, as would Lila. Lila found the Reaping very interesting this year, an older sister volunteered for her younger sister. This year's tributes for District 12 are Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. Everdeen. _Everdeen._ The name sounded so familiar to Lila's ears, but she couldn't remember why.

As usual, Lila cleaned the 12th floor any of the tributes entered.

Later that evening, when Effie Trinket, Haymitch, Peeta, and Katniss came, Effie was obviously delighted at how the two tributes made a splash at the opening ceremonies.

At dinner, the Avoxes we being serving, and then Effie made a comment to Lila, "I've always wondered," she started while Lila was pouring her some wine, "Your hair, is it its natural color?" Then she continued to touch her hair. Lila nodded with a smile.

"Wait," Haymitch said when Lila was turning around, "Come here, I want to see…" Obeying a command, Lila went over to Haymitch and he touched her hair as well. Lila couldn't help but notice the usual softness his voice had when talking to her was still there.

After a couple of moments feeling her hair, Haymitch finally was satisfied and Lila went back to her room.

A couple of nights later, Lila met Haymitch who was sitting on a couch, surprisingly sober. Lila couldn't remember the last time she saw him sober.

"I think I have a couple of fighters this year, Lila," he said and Lila raised her eyebrows at him and smiled. "I really do! I promise!" And Lila smiled even more. Were they… were they connecting again?

At that exact moment, Katniss walked in the room, and Lila shot up, not wanting her to think anything. Katniss hesitantly stood where she was wondering if she should say something or just leave. "Wait," Haymitch was the one who spoke, "Katniss, come here." Katniss did as she was told.

Then he motioned Lila to come over. _What is he doing? _She thought, but she trusted him and went to stand in front of the young girl who looked just about as confused as her.

"This is Katniss, Lila. Lillian's girl," _Lillian! Lillian and Harper had children!_ "Katniss, this is Lila. She was your mother's friend."

Lila smiled with tears in her eyes, and shook Katniss's hand fondly. Now that she knew who the parents were to this girl, memories came flooding back: hours spent in front of the bakery, eating delicious bread, hours of girl talk with Lillian, Mary Kate, Maysilee and Lila, and hours spent with each other laughing.

Katniss looked like her father that was for sure: his eyes, his hair, his skin. Then she remembered the other girl at the Reaping… Primrose, was it? Well, she was a spinning image of her mother! But when she looked at Katniss's smile, it was exactly like her mother's. It had the same compassion and love in it.

Katniss said it was nice to meet Lila and Lila smiled.

When Katniss and Peeta won the Games, Lila felt the pride of a mother.

…

One day, in Victor's Village, Katniss and her mother were home alone, and Katniss remembered the Avox that Haymitch introduced her to. She was her mother's friend, right?

"Hey, Mom?" She asked and her mother looked up, "Did you know a Lila?"

Her mother thought for a moment, and then she smiled, "Yes, I did. She was one of my best friends. She got taken away by the Capitol, though. Dead, probably. How do you know about her?"

"Oh, I just her name once or twice."

…

The next year for the Quarter Quell, Katniss and Peeta were both going to go back into the arena. To study, they began to watch Haymitch's games, because his was a Quarter Quell as well. They both found the Reaping odd when a girl ran up and kissed young Haymitch. Katniss recognized the young girl, but she couldn't put a name to the face.

When Haymitch came in and realized what they were watching, he knew he was busted. He knew they saw the Reaping where Lila went and kissed him. He really didn't want them to find out. Luckily, though, they didn't mention anything.

A couple of nights later, in the Training Center, she overheard Haymitch talking to someone in hushed whispers, "This is the year, Lila, I promise. I'm gonna get you out of here, I know it." That's when Katniss made the connection between the girl at the Reaping: it was the Avox Haymitch introduced her to. She wasn't only her mother's friend, she was Haymitch's girl.

She wondered what he meant by telling her he was going to get her out of here. She shook it off and told herself it was probably just something he said to make her feel cared about.

The night that they broke into the arena, all hell broke loose. Lila was watching it with the other Avoxes when the television blacked out. She wondered if Haymitch had anything to do with it. All of the Avoxes were instructed to stay there until further notice, and half of the Peacekeepers left the room.

Hours later, an angry Peacekeeper came in and grabbed tightly around the arm, "_What do you know?_" He hissed in an evil tone. Lila shook her head furiously and then the Peacekeeper dragged her out of the room and then continued to knock her unconscious.

When she woke up, she found herself in a room very similar to her cell at the Avox Headquarters, except the floor was tiled here.

She looked across the bars and saw another cell with a blonde boy in it. Peeta. The boy saw her and asked, "Aren't you an Avox?"

Lila nodded, but as she did, her mouth felt heavier. She reached into her mouth, and there it was, welcomed back after missing for 25 years, her tongue.

…

Haymitch was with Plutarch, Katniss, Gale, and some other members of District 12 on a hovercraft. Right when they couldn't get Peeta, he knew this wasn't going to end well. He had a breakdown when Plutarch said they couldn't go back for Lila. How could they not go back for her? After years of waiting, they were going to finally have their happily ever after, but now who knows what's going to happen to her? They made her into an Avox last time, what's next?

13 was a bad place for Haymitch. No alcohol and no Lila. He needed one of the two to survive, and he had neither. No one could understand him. He had no one to listen to him.

…

The People in the Capitol had Lila tape a video today, saying how the people in 13 were being ridiculous and how they just need to give up and surrender. That's when Lila knows that Haymitch is one of the masterminds in this, because there are plenty of other people here who could do this. Peeta, everyone in Panem recognizes his face, but they're having Lila do this. Peeta had done come tapes too, though.

She knows they're going to use this against 13. She heard that 13 had broken into the District's television programming, and that set them off. That was why they needed Lila: to try and stop 13.

…

Last night, Peeta's public torture was held, and he warned 13 about a bombing. Now, all of 13's population is deeper into the ground. Haymitch, Plutarch, Boggs and Coin meet in a special room and turned on a television, wondering if the Capitol has done anything else with Peeta. To Haymitch, it was a shock when he saw Lila on the screen and an even bigger shock when she started talking.

"District 13," Her voice sounded just as angelic as it did twenty-five years ago, "We have bombed your town once. We are not afraid to do it again. Give up now, surrender. Your people are going to wither away, and innocent lives will be shed."

Her eyes looked pained as she was forced to talk more, "We are not going to stop unless you do, and I can assure you that we have plenty resources to last longer than you." Then she got quiet, but the shot was still on her. She was supposed to say more, it was obvious, but she wouldn't.

_Talk, Lila!_ Haymitch thought, half of him just wanting to hear her voice and half of him not wanting her to suffer the consequences of disobeying the Capitol.

Lila stays silent, and it airs just enough for Haymitch to see Lila get backhanded by a Peacekeeper. Then blackness.

"Who was that?" Coin asks.

"Lila," Haymitch manages to choke out. "We need to get her—them. Now."

The whole room seems shocked, but it's Boggs that answers next, "Then let's make a plan."

**A/N: Yay! I hope this is better than the last one, I think it is. The only thing I apologize for is all of the skipping around between Lila, Haymitch and even the random Katniss bits. **

**Phew… I think I'm back(;**

**Review! Madii :P**


	8. Final Author's Note

**A/N: I know what you're thinking: "YAY! A new chapter because this chica hasn't updated this story in forever!" Right? Wrong. **

**This Author's Note is to explain why I am not going to finish "Haymitch's Girl." I decided to give you guys some closure, rather than just randomly stopping. **

**To be honest, I wasn't ever going to upload any fanfics for the rest of my life. But then I got inspired and wrote new chapters for "The Other Victor" and "A Sirius Situation." Then it was "Haymitch's Girl's" turn and to be honest, I can't think of a mother effing plot line that would work without being the bitch that killed Lila.**

**So I encourage you to write your own! In your head! You can pretend she lives and Haymitch and Lila live happily ever after! Because—if we're still being honest—I was going to kill her! But stay calm, dear readers, and let me explain:**

**The other way our little story would end is our dynamic duo living happily ever after and… well… I pick favorites. From the beginning, "The Other Victor" was my favorite story, so I wanted Madigan and Haymitch to live happily ever after, you see? And I felt like if Lila lives, it would be too similar to "The Other Victor." (Because I have a supermegafoxyawesomehot plotline for that story in my head, so stay in touch with "The Other Victor"!)**

**That's all… Thank you for supporting me through this wonderful journey! I encourage you to read my other stories! "The Other Victor" is doing okay, I think, but "A Sirius Situation" isn't getting as much love as I'd like! It's Harry Potter, so if you like the series, read it! I personally love the story, because if I was in Harry Potter, I'd like to think I'd be May, the main character. She gets to love **_**all**_** over Sirius Black(;**

**Once again, I am so so so so so sorry! I love all of my followers!**


End file.
